


Garden

by I_Likes_This



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: (a lot of it), Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dink - Freeform, Dink the exposition and world building tool, F/M, Gen, Koholint, Magic, Pancakes, Sleep, Sword Proposals, Weird Plot Shit, it's a power pyramid that kinda explains the hierarchy of gods, magic coma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Likes_This/pseuds/I_Likes_This
Summary: We all know the Familiar debate: Will Wild leave the group during the events of BOTW2? But one such event has already occurred: the Link's Awakening remake.So what if Legend went through the events of Link's Awakening a second time, while with the other links?This is my spin on that.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe) & Everyone, Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	1. Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> this idea would _not_ leave me alone, so here we are.

_Crackle snap pop  
snap pop pop thunk _  
Warriors stretched, staring at the fire as it roared away, slowly dying as Wild put the dishes away. After dinner, after activities, before bed. Time to decide watches.__

__Just like that, Time spoke up. "Alright boys. Who wants first watch?" There was a beat of silence around camp as everyone thought for a moment, before Four raised his hand. "I'll take it."  
"Great. Second watch?"_ _

__With some minor grumbling, a bit of checking who had watch recently (second watch was the worst, waking up at ass o'clock and unless you were Sky not sleeping again), Twilight sighed and accepted his fate. Might as well._ _

__"Third?"  
Wild was on his feet in an instant, bouncing slightly in excitement. With no known quest at the moment, Wild had been wanting to make a big breakfast, and he saw some wildberry bushes not far from the camp! He could make pancakes with wildberry syrup. that'd be a good one. Watch would give him the time he needed to pull off the surprise._ _

__"Welp, that's settled then. Night." Legend yawned, popping what was probably far too many bones. A pat on the back in sympathy for Twilight, a flick to Warrior's head (easily avoided), and a ruffle of Hyrule's curls ( _hey!_ ), the veteran hero settled down, unaware of what was to come.__

_____-_-_+_-_-__ _ _ _

____The sound of pancakes slapping the pan slowly roused the group, the promise of breakfast attracting a small crowd near Wild. The champion was a good cook, sure, but nothing beat a hot pancake fresh off the grill, Warriors thought. In the rare downtime between meetings and battles, he'd often overhear quiet debate over the best toppings or recipes whispered between the men. In his opinion, chocolate chip would hold a special place in his heart, not that he would let Legend know that._ _ _ _

____"Aaaaand, done! That's the first batch. Would one of you go get Legend? Looks like he’s the last one to get up." Wild asked._ _ _ _

____Ah, speak of the devil.  
"I'll grab him. Make sure there's some food left for me?" He said, eyeing Wind as he tore through a pile with reckless abandon.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure cap'n. Just hurry, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep these before Wind decides to break out his 'incredible sneaking skills'"._ _ _ _

_____-_-_+_-_-__ _ _ _

____"Hey. Legend." Poke. "Wake up." Poke. "It's breakfast time." Harder poke. Warriors frowned. Nothing. Maybe he was having a nightmare? "Hey! Legend?" He asked, shaking him a little. This earned him not a single grumble. Harder, then. "Legend!" Silence._ _ _ _

____What was going on? Legend never slept this hard. Maybe he was faking to fuck with him?_ _ _ _

____Slap. "Vet?" Another. "Hoarder?" Poke to the face. "Softie?!"  
Not a single insult made any mark, receiving no reaction. _ _ _ _

____There was a deep feeling of _wrong_ settling in the hero's bones. Legend never slept this heavy. He hated being called a softie. He'd seen Legend sleep-deck the rancher in the face when they were on watch together once, when Twilight claimed he was all bark and little bite. And yet there was no change despite anything he said. ___ _

______"Time," he called across camp, worry clear. "Legend won't wake up."_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Hibiscus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend awakes in a familiar place, to a familiar face.  
> How familiar is his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a fun one, cus i got to be a sap and write a really cute couple.
> 
> again, this story is written on the LU Discord as live-writes and then edited and posted here! if you'd like to read the original versions you can find them all on the lw2 channel.

Legend came awake slowly, floating in the tired haze that comes with hearing but not seeing. It was quiet, that was nice. Meant the gremlins weren't up yet. There was a far off cry of a seagull, and the waves slapped gently alongside it.  
Wait. _Waves?_. They hadn't been anywhere near a lake, let alone an ocean. Had they switched while he was asleep? Alert now, wary of potential danger, he cracked one eye open, scanning his surroundings for monsters. 

Instead, he found a wall. And another. And a third, followed by a fourth. Four solid wood walls, covered in trinkets and driftwood. He was in a bed, headboard pushed against one wall, to the right of another in a corner. His items were gone, laying on a table across the room. He was alone, and his heart sunk. This house was all too familiar. He knew it like the stupid triangle on the back of his hand, and after six adventures that was prety damn well.

It was the house he had shared with Marin.

Standing up, Legend checked himself over. No injuries, same red tunic and black dress, pegasus boots on the floor near the foot of the bed. His blue hat was folded on the nightstand next to him, Ravio's bracelet gently sat on top next to- Marin's flower! A quick once-over showed no rips or tears, no damage at all. " _Thank Farore_ " he sighed, cradling it. He didn't know what he would do without it.  
His ear twitched, a voice capturing his attention. "-check on him, i'll be fine dad. He's probably still out anyways. _yes_ , I'll be polite! He's a guest after all!" Legend's breath hitched. He knew that voice, he _knew_ it, he knew it better than he knew his own. It couldn't be, it was impossible. The house could be a dream, his dumb wishful thinking, but her? She was dead. She was _gone_. _They_ were gone. _It was gone_. He couldn't be here again, it wasn't real, it couldn't be-  
“Oh! you're awake!" 

He jumped, the kind song he knew so well snapping him out of his spiral. "Oh, I'm sorry for startling you. I thought you'd still be asleep! My name's Marin."   
She smiled, and stuck her hand out to shake, but he couldn't stop staring, couldn't let go of her flower. He stared, and he shook, and he let the name he hadn't spoken in so long roll off his tongue. 

"Marin?"

"Yes, Marin, that's my name. What's yours?" Oh, she was blushing, her hand still outstretched. Oh. He hadn't shaken it. He reached out, cradling the hibiscus, and shook. "L-Link" he managed to gasp out, feeling his own face heat, and she smiled when they released.   
"Well, Link, it's nice to meet you. Do you know how you ended up here, on Koholint?"

No. He didn't. By all means, he should be in camp with the others, watching Sky's victim detangle themselves from his hold while Wild cooked breakfast, not on the impossible island that he had made cease to exist. But he couldn't say any of that, so he shook his head, and said "No, I don't. The name is familiar though."  
And that made Marin pause. There was a beat of silence, Marin blinking in... was that surprise?   
"Oh? it is? I'm afraid our home is a little remote, not many know of it."  
"No, no I've heard it before. I know it."

Another beat of silence, before Marin was gliding across the room to the dresser. She bent down to the lowest drawer, opened it, and pulled something out.  
"You wouldn't happen to recognize this sword, would you?"  
And oh, what a question to ask! A shining silver rapier, as sharp as an eagle's talon, guard twisted and polished into a blooming flower. The pommel gleaming with an emerald set firmly in, a leaf on the flower vine. He'd know that sword from anywhere.

He barked out a laugh, joy and rage mixed with bitterness and love.  
"Recognize it? I smithed that with my own two hands!"

And then there was a gasp, and a laugh, and a whispered cry of his name, and the name he had ~~no~~ too much heart to use, and an embrace as tight as a squid, as two hearts thought forever lost returned to their sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen im a softie okay let legend propose to the love of his life with a badass hand made sword.   
> if it wasn't clear they are fiances!! legend proposed the first time he was on Koholint just before he went to wake he windfish, and they were going make plans and get married after that (: then things went the way they did and they couldn't ):


	3. Hellebore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend won't wake up. 
> 
> What are they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> normally i don't upload until i have the next chapter written, but this one was just so fun to write that i had to edit and post right away.

"What do you mean?" Time asked.  
"I mean, Legend _won't wake up_.” Warriors huffed. "I've tried everything, and he hasn't reacted at all."  
"Have you tried cold water?" Wild piped up. "That usually works."  
"No. Be my guest, I guess?"

Pulling out his slate, Wild flipped through it for a moment before a clear bottle appeared in his hand.   
"Alright, hold this." He handed his slate to warriors, then popped the cork off the bottle. "Stand back!"

**SPLOOSH**

Silence echoed across the camp. For a beat, Warriors thought he had seen movement, but as time drew on Legend gave no sign.  
"Nothing? That doesn't make sense. That _always_ works!" Muttering, Wild stepped back, giving Warriors clear view of Legend.

"Maybe he's hurt?"

Spinning around to face the resident healer, Hyrule was fidgeting with his arm-glove things. "I could try healing him? I mean, it depends, but it might help?"  
"It could?"   
"If it could help, you should try." Twilight said.   
Hyrule slid forward, weaving past Wild's muttering and Warrior's nervous scarf tugging. Laying a finger on his wrist, the veteran's pulse beat on below, steady and strong. His chest rose and fell alongside it.  
"He's got a steady pulse, and he's breathing fine." the traveler reported.  
"So what's the issue?" Wind called.   
"I'm getting to that." 

Taking a deep breath, Hyrule reached into the warm beat inside himself, and tugged at the spell of Life. The familiar pink glow manifested between his hands, and he lowered them to hover over Legend's chest. It wormed into him, hunting for the pain to heal, and instead hit a barrier. A barrier? That shouldn't be here. Nudging at it, the pink glow brightened for just a moment, seeking to slip through-   
"Ow!"   
Hyrule hissed out a curse as the barrier sparked, pushing back against him and forcing him out of his focused state. Brow furrowed, he pushed again, only to be slammed back into himself.  
"Fuck."  
"Fuck!? What's that supposed to mean?" Sky's worried tone cut across camp. "What's wrong?"  
"I-. I don't know. There's a barrier, of some sorts, and it's powerful, and it's keeping me out. I can't tell what it is..." 

"Well of course _you_ can't, _**Hero**_ "

Hands flew to weapons, heads whipping to the voice. There, leaning on a sword of shadows, was the enemy they sought to destroy. The epitome of everything they stood against, Dark Link.

Seemingly undisturbed by the eight swords pointed at him, Dark Link lay his head upon his shard of darkness, and continued.   
"Of course you cannot understand it, Hero of Hyrule. You're not meant to. It's not a matter of your concern, anyways."

"I think if it's hurting our friend it's pretty damn well a concern of ours, _Dink _." Warriors snarled.__

__"Oh, low blow. Though I suppose you would know about those, wouldn't you, Hero of Warriors?"  
Dark Link smirked as Warriors growled. "Enough of that, now. That's not what I came to do. If I wanted to have an insult match I would have shown up as a lizard, yes? I don't have to tell you this, you know."_ _

__"Enough. What do you want, Dark?" Time's words were icy, rage boiling below._ _

__"Ah, Hero of Time, patience. I'll get to it. You heroes, always rushing about, never stopping to wait and learn. I suppose you don't have the Triforce of Wisdom for a reason." He let out a snort, before grinning at the heroes.  
"I'm simply here to give you some information, considering no one else is going to tell you. Your friend, The Hero of Legend, should be fine, if everything goes to plan. Not my plan or work, I assure you. You'd all be dead, if I had anything to say about it. Whatever happens right now, none of us can affect, except _him _."___ _

____The last word had Dark lazily pointing directly and Legend's still form._ _ _ _

____Straightening up, Dark pulled his sword out of the ground, and began to sketch something into the dirt._ _ _ _

____"You see, there's a sort of hierarchy when it comes to Hyrule, both within its citizens and in it's creation. At the top of the tower, you have the Golden Goddesses, and the Triforce, of course. The single-most powerful beings in the world, the creators and all that jazz. Right below them, you've got your standard deities. Hylia, The Fierce Deity, Demise, all your gods who _aren't _the high-and-mighty three.  
"And then, there's you. You all, your princesses, your Ganons and respective conduits of eternal hate, as well as whatever big monster those conduits send your way. You all are a tier of yourselves, above any normal hylian but below an actual Deity. Right below you are knights, mages, monsters, yadda yadda. What's important is those two tiers in the middle, Deities and You. What's affecting your friend is being caused by one of those gods. It's _not_ something you can change. So understand this, _Heroes_. This is above you, this is above me, above anyone you know. This is a matter of Deities, _Heroes_ , and there's nothing any of us can do about it."___ _ _ _

______"And how can we trust your word, _Dark_?" Four growled. _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Oh, you can't. Don't expect me to ever be honest like this again. But you'll see for yourselves, soon enough. The gods have called him, for whatever reason, and whoever's got hold of him won't let go until the job's done."  
With that, Dark Link leaned back into the shadows, and disappeared.  
_-_-_+_-_-__ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______**That Evening** _ _ _ _ _ _

______The fire popped and crackled, larger than normal as it lit the camp. Shortly after Dark Link disappeared, the Links had packed up in record speed, hitting the road before the fire was even finished steaming from being put out. Warriors had elected to carry Legend, supporting him in a piggy-back kind of way. They traveled until it began to get dark, then made camp off the side of the road. It was a solemn, heavy silence that laid across the camp, chatter subdued and nonsensical. Dinner was a quiet, simple affair, with a plain vegetable soup. Watches were divided quickly, Four taking first, Time second, and Sky third. As the moon and stars stared down upon them, and the boys slid into an uneasy sleep, Wolfie watched over Legend's peaceful rest. Hyrule and Warriors had laid their bedrolls near him, devolved into a tangle of cuddles and concern. They would rest tonight, but not easy, and not well._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Legend,_ He thought. _Wake up soon.__ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> villain monologues are fun (:

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally a live write on the LU discord! the chapter you see here are slightly edited, if you would like to see the orignals, they're all written on the lw2 channel (:


End file.
